


Unmuted

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, Minor Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Emma and Regina are in the same Government class. They are having an online meeting when Emma accidentally unmutes her mic. She talks to Ruby about her crush on Regina right after...
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Unmuted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about how bad and cringy this is. I was in class while writing this so my head wasn't completely in it either :|

"Alright class, turn to page 164." says the teacher on the Teams call. 

Emma stares at her screen, directly at one Regina Mills. 

"God, she's gorgeous." Emma mumbles, not worried about someone seeing as she always has her camera off.

Emma has been crushing on Regina since the 8th grade. Emma has never said anything because for one, Regina seems as straight as a girl can be. She also hasn't told her because even if she wasn't straight, Emma doesn't think she would ever be into her. 

Regina was the class president and resident Popular But Nice Girl™. Emma stared at Regina's makeup-free yet beautiful face. Regina gave up on makeup after month 2 of online school.

She's the only thing getting Emma past U.S. Government. 

Emma was so startled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing that she slammed her hand down on her keyboard, unknowingly unmuting herself.

"Shit." Emma mumbled as she answer her phone. She turned her laptop volume down and put her friend on speaker.

"What's up Rubes?" Emma asks. 

"What are you doing right now?" 

"Learning about Government." Emma replies.

"Ya right. I bet you've been staring down Mills for the past hour."

"Ya, ya. Not my fault they put the hottest chick in the school into my class." 

"Maybe try paying attention for once, Em. You're about to fail Gov."

"I'm doing fine Ruby. Only reason why I still attend class is because Regina's in it."

"When are you gonna ask her out anyways?" Ruby asks.

"Never. No way I want to be turned down by my crush of 4 yea-" Emma gets cut off as she starts getting another call. "Hang on Rubes. The love of your life is calling." Emma teasingly says.

"Shut up. Just because you should ask out your crush, doesn't mean I should ask out mine." 

"Whatever." Emma replies as she answers Belle's call. "What's going on?" Emma asks, confused, as Belle is in Government with her. 

"Uhm, Emma. You're not muted."

"What?!" Emma screeches as she looks down at her computer. Sure enough, she's unmuted and the chat is full of people telling her that. 

"Shit. Sorry." Emma quickly says as she unmutes herself. "Thanks Belle."

"No problem. And tell Ruby that I'd love to go on a date with her." Belle tells her right before she hangs up.

Emma texts Ruby just that as she contemplates dropping out of High School. 

Just when she's about to look up how to go about doing that, she gets a text message.

"I've had a crush on you for five years. Do you want to go out this Friday?" 

Emma screams as she frantically texts back, "Of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they wore masks on their date :)


End file.
